Cafe au Lait
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Katara's tired, it's a Monday, and her coffee is too bitter. And then, Zuko does something /Unthinkable/. What could it be? Read to find out!   Read the bold words, they're important! Rated for I think one swear word, maybe two... hahaha I forgot


**Have you _ever _in your life tried to type up a short story while your younger sibling watches TV incredibly loud, and wearing earphones does nothing to lessen the noise?**

**...Well, now you know the story of how this was written. It's not my best work, but I haven't written Zutara in a while and I felt bad for you guys... :/ Enjoy?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>***<strong>**Alright guys, I'm getting really impatient, so I'll make a deal: if and when I get ten reviews (all together) on my story Café Amour et l'Amitié, then I PROMISE you, an update each for Café Amour et l'Amitié, Save Me From The Pirates, and The Argument: Mistakes of the Reckless. Do we have an accord?**

* * *

><p>"Katara! Katara wake up!" called the cheery voice of Aang. The lump on the bed groaned.<p>

_Too cheerful. Being this cheerful should be illegal, dammit. _

"Katara!" he called again. The lump sighed and reluctantly dragged itself out of its bed. Looking into the mirror on the wall, a tired, brown-haired twenty-two year old stared out grumpily at itself. Its brown hair was mussed, and there were dark circles under its brown eyes. It sighed.

_Damn. I forgot to take my contacts out again. Sokka's gonna kill me if they break…_

Sighing again, it sat down on a pouf and grabbed a brush from the vanity and began brushing its hair in one, two, three hundred strokes.

After fifteen minutes of grooming and getting dressed, it looked into the mirror again. A beautiful, yet tired, young woman with dazzling blue eyes stared out back at her, instead of the lump from the bed.

_There. That's much better. _

Walking down the stairs from her bedroom to the kitchen, Katara glared at the cereal-eating form of Aang.

"Why the _hell _did you wake me up at _six _in the morning?" she asked venomously. Aang shrugged.

"Well, Jet was on TV, and he was in an interview and he was talking about you, a bit. Just as friends, though; he didn't mention your _relationship_." Aang grinned as Katara threw water at him.

"Watch it! You'll ruin my hair!"

"Aang… you haven't _got _any hair."

"My point exactly!" he said goofily, and smiled at her. Katara smiled back. She hated how she could never stay too mad at Aang for long.

"Coffee?"

"It's on the counter."

"Thanks." Taking a sip, she coughed and spit it back out into the sink.

"What is this?" she asked, incredulous. Aang shrugged.

"Sokka made it. He said he used the stuff from the can." Katara sighed (again) and added a spoonful of sugar to the liquid.

"It's too bitter: I _told _him not to use the canned ones! Just the ones from the packages!" She pulled a face as she took another sip.

_Ew. _

Just then, Zuko, her tall, raven-haired boyfriend, walked in.

"Good morning, darling."

"Hey." He frowned.

"What's up?" She handed him her coffee.

"It's too bitter, I can't drink it. I need caffine, and there's no more f—" Aang covered his ears as Katara swore; "chocolate." Sokka walked in and shrugged.

"It's your own fault you chose a night job. You're gonna have to get used to it."

"Oh, _thanks_, Sokka, for your wonderful words of wisdom. You _know _I'm a night person!" Zuko grinned.

"Yeah. Especially me," he grinned, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Aang choked on his food and Sokka cleared his throat. Katara tried to hit her boyfriend, but Zuko caught her tan wrist.

"That's not very nice."

"Neither is mentioning… our… our… _you__-__know__-__what_ at the table, no less in front of my brother!"

Zuko grinned. "All right, all right, I'm sorry. C'mon, d'you want to go out for some coffee at the café? It's only five minutes away."

Aang looked sheepish.

"Yeah, uh, about that… the car's broken. You'll have to walk." Zuko looked shocked.

"_What_? The car's _broken_?" Aang nodded. He sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll walk then, okay, Katara?" She groaned in response. The tall twenty-five year old strode over to the fridge to get some milk. Opening the door and taking it out, he walked back towards Katara when Aang's foot tripped him (by complete accident, of course), and he fell, spilling milk all over Katara and her coffee.

There was a complete and utter silence as Katara gaped at Zuko in shock, Aang struggled not to laugh, and Sokka rolled his eyes.

Zuko looked stunned. Katara stared at him, blue eyes meeting apologetic amber ones, before she sighed and rolled her eyes.

_I hate Mondays… _

"I'm too tired for drama. Zuko, just clean this up and we'll go. I need to change," she said wearily, before taking a sip of her drink and immediately brightening up.

"Oh my gosh, Zuko, this tastes wonderful! That was just what it needed! Milk! It taste _so _much better now! Hahaha thanks love!" she said happily, before downing her drink and kissing Zuko on the cheek and giggling, walking back to her room.

Zuko stared at her dumbfounded, Aang burst out laughing, and Sokka took the rest of the coffee and dumped it on Zuko's head.

He glared at him.

"Don't do that again."


End file.
